


New Year's Day

by definedev



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definedev/pseuds/definedev
Summary: He could have stayed like this for the rest of his life. He could have stayed until the snow fell and fell and buried them both and even then the warmth from his cheeks would remain. Dream pulled away and their eyes locked, and shared feeling that didn’t need to be spoken.-A quick fluff piece inspired by Taylor Swift's New Year's Day
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	New Year's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year's Eve :)

George woke up with a sickening taste in his mouth and a vague idea of the events of the night before. 

He rolled onto his stomach and pressed his face in his pillow to try and stop the spinning. It seemed like it would be a relief to curl up and disappear. 

Ages passed before he could regain himself enough to turn and open his eyes. 

His curtain-less windows offered a view of the street below him. He was surprised to see snow. The wind blew large flakes sideways catching on cars, roofs, a woman’s blonde hair while she walked to her car. It had been a while since George could remember a time it snowed enough to stick to the ground, enough to leave footprints as you walked down the sidewalk. Red bows tied to the streetlamps along the road added to the festivity of the scene. 

He had never been a fan of snow, but from inside it reminded him of a painting, one that hung in his childhood home. 

Coldness seeped from the other side of the window; George could feel it from his bed just next to it. 

His covers were an escape from the cold room of a winter morning. Despite the comfort, his mouth was drier than he had ever remembered; alcohol stole any hydration from his body. He put one foot after the other on the carpet of his room; unsurprised to see he was wearing the same socks he wore the night before. The only article of clothing different was the sweatshirt he wore. 

It wasn’t his own, at least that he could remember. 

He saw the shirt he had been wearing draped on a chair. Dried streaks of vomit on it made him cringe. Memories of him hunched over his toilet surfaced and he sighed. 

He never really knew when to stop. 

Ignoring that for the moment, he opened his door. He heard muffled clanging of bottles and prepared himself to have to face another person.

He walked to the kitchen to see Dream throwing empty bottles into a garbage bag. 

Dream didn’t notice George enter for a moment and George just stood there, watching Dream’s back as he grabbed bottle after bottle that lined the kitchen counters, left abandoned as most guests got too drunk to keep track of how much they had drunk much less what happened to their empty bottles and cups. 

George absentmindedly tied together the strings of the sweatshirt, a size too large, to make it snugger around his shoulders. 

Finally Dream turned, “Morning’ George” he greeted with a smile. 

“Morning’” George replied as he busied himself getting a cup of water. 

“You look awful” Dream said lightheartedly as he grabbed a paper towel to clean a spill of the counter. 

George didn’t answer for a few moments; he was busy gulping down water as if he’d been deprived for days. 

“I’ve had better days,” George said after he wiped his mouth with the sleeve of the hoodie. 

The memories came back slowly. Most people had left or passed out already when George felt his crash coming. He’s stumbled to the bathroom when nausea rose in his throat. 

It happened fast; he held his hand over his mouth until he could get to the toilet. 

After a few minutes of throwing up he heard a knock on the door he hadn’t had time to close.

He heard Dream’s voice behind him as he put a hand on his shoulder, “Get it all out.” 

At his encouragement he retched again. 

It was a little fuzzy still, but he remembered Dream throwing his arm around him and half carrying him to his own room. 

Dream pulling his shirt off and handing him his own sweatshirt he’d left in George’s room earlier. 

Dream took it off that morning, when things got too heated as they played games on George’s computer. George’s breathe hitched in his throat as his tee shirt was pulled up just slightly. 

Dream quite literally tucked him in his own bed.

George thought about the words that he was either too scared to too fucked up to even begin to say out loud. 

He remembered soft disappointment as Dream shut the door and was gone, disappointment that lasted only a few moments and was soon replaced with sleep. 

He was a little embarrassed to face Dream after he’d seen him in that state. 

“Certainly a way to ring in the New Year,” Dream scoffed as he returned to cleaning. 

George shrugged as he threw a few more bottles into the garbage bag and walked towards the couch. His socks stuck slightly to the tile where a drink had been spilled the night before. He elected to ignore the mess the party had thrown his flat into for now. On the couch he saw Sapnap on his back, one arm awkwardly across his stomach and the other above him. George laughed slightly at his friend still passed out. 

After making sure Sapnap was still breathing, he walked back to Dream hoping to not wake his friend, after all the best hangover relief was being unconscious.

“You really don’t have to do all this, you’re a guest” George reminded Dream as he stood next to him and grabbed a half drunk fifth of vodka with a missing cap. 

“I don’t mind” Dream shrugged as he poured the contents of a red solo cup into the sink. 

George sniffed the vodka bottle as Dream raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Hair of the dog” George said as he lifted the bottle and shrugged. 

“You’re insane” Dream said as he laughed and went back to the spill on the counter. 

George felt another wave of nausea as the vodka burned his throat and slightly regretted his act. Though the taste of vodka in his mouth was slightly better than vomit. 

A couple giggled as they appeared down the hallway and went to the door without acknowledging Dream or George. The woman had long black hair and carried her heels as she leaned against the taller light brown haired man. They looked to be in a similar state as George. 

George wasn’t sure he’d ever seen them before, or where they had been in his house, but they were gone before he had the chance to say anything about it. 

Dream and George looked at each other and laughed. 

The look on Dream’s face was genuine. 

George thought back to the cab ride home from the airport.   
Dream came a day before Sapnap. George met him at the airport. Despite his excitement, he’d been nervous, almost sick to his stomach. 

He sat in the back seat of the cab, next to Dream. It was almost unbelievable, for him to be there, flesh and bone, rather than only a voice on a screen. The glances they shot each other were calculating, almost disbelieving. 

George couldn’t fathom that he could reach other and Dream would be there. 

Black sleet had lined the streets. It was one of those times when it didn’t snow, but it was cold enough to and clouds covered the sky, like Mother Nature just couldn’t pull the trigger. 

As Dream warmed up to him, it seemed the world did as well. 

The next morning they went for brunch as they waited for Sapnap to arrive at the airport. 

They chatted with the same connection as they did for hours in TeamSpeak. 

George could’ve sworn he didn’t need a jacket to go outside, even though his phone read -1 degree. 

They continued to clean in a comfortable silence, until the bottles were gone and the bags were filled. 

“Show me to the dumpster?” Dream asked. 

George nodded and the two grabbed their winter coats. George slipped on a pair of old loafers he reserved for quick trips outside. Each holding two garbage bags each they made their way down the stairs of the residential building. 

George pushed open the door leading outside and was hit with the brutal chill of winter. He could tell Dream grimaced, unadjusted to the brutality of Brighton. Used to the mildness of Florida Januarys, or at least he assumed. 

There was at least an inch of snow on the sidewalk and it was still falling as they walked to the side of the building where the large dumpster resided. 

Dream seemed almost awestruck with the snow as George glanced over to him. 

Thick flakes stuck in his blonde hair, giving him an almost angelic appearance. 

George smiled to himself. 

He lifted the lid for Dream to throw the bags inside. Though he must have stood to close as Dream went to toss one of his bags in and it clipped the side of George’s face.

Shook from his trance, he bent over. Dream looked genuinely concerned as he rushed over to make sure he was okay. 

For a few moments he couldn’t help himself and pretended to be hurt. He smiled into his hands, as Dream seemed to panic. 

“Oh my god George I’m so sorry.” 

At that he couldn’t help himself but burst out laughing, “You idiot” he made out through his laughing. 

It took a moment for Dream to join in as George straightened himself to face Dream. 

His concern melted into a kind smile and George couldn’t help but smile harder. 

Dream brought his hands to where he’d hit George, as small red mark forming. 

He almost flinched at his cold hands. 

He had to force himself to keep laughing to avoid acknowledging his flush at Dream’s touch. 

“George,” Dream paused for a moment, looking embarrassed but not letting go and George couldn’t process thoughts any longer.

“Can I?” 

George thought about everything and nothing at once. About something he’d wanted to do for so long but couldn’t ever find the courage, even last night through a blur of excitement and alcohol. 

He nodded. 

The distance between them closed and George’s first though was his vomit and alcohol scented breath, but Dream didn’t seem to mind.

George would’ve thought in moment like this he’d feel fireworks.

Instead he felt calm, like everything in his life had only been a lead up to this kiss. Now everything was just as it should be. 

He could have stayed like this for the rest of his life. He could have stayed until the snow fell and fell and buried them both and even then the warmth from his cheeks would remain. Dream pulled away and their eyes locked, and shared feeling that didn’t need to be spoken. 

His smile was contagious. 

“Please don’t ever become a stranger” George begged, words coming out of his mouth without any real cohesive thought behind them. 

“Never” Dream whispered as he leaned down to kiss him again.


End file.
